doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Donna Noble
|Raça = Humana |Origem = Chiswick, Londres |Primeira Aparição = Doomsday |Aparições = [[Donna Noble - Aparições|''Veja a lista]] |Intérprete = Catherine Tate |Vídeo = DOCTOR WHO PATIENTLY WAITING|thumb|right]] |Vídeo2 = Donna fights with a Sontaran - Doctor Who - BBC|thumb|right]] |Vídeo3 = The two Doctors become three! - Doctor Who - BBC|thumb|right]] }} ru:Донна Ноубл es:Donna Noble fr:Donna Noble ro:Donna Noble de:Donna Noble he:דונה נובל en:Donna Noble '''Donna Noble', mais tarde Doctor-Donna e Donna Temple-Noble, é uma companion do Décimo Doctor. Apesar de sua origem ser comum, ela foi descrita tanto por Rose Tyler quanto pelo Décimo Doctor como a mulher mais importante de toda a criação, devido ao fato de que ela salvou toda a realidade dos Daleks e de Davros. Para sobreviver aos efeitos de sua transformação em “Doctor-Donna”, suas memórias de seu tempo com o Doctor foram forçosamente apagadas e ela voltou para a Terra. Depois se casou com Shaun Temple, e passou a se chamar Donna Temple-Noble. Biografia Começo da Vida Donna Noble é a única filha de Geoff e Sylvia Noble (TV: The Runaway Bride) e neta de Wilfred Mott. (TV: Partners in Crime) Em seu primeiro dia na escola, voltou para casa para comer. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Quando tinha seis anos, sua mãe se recusou a levá-la de férias. Destemida, Donna entrou em um ônibus e foi sozinha para Strathclyde. Anos depois, seu avô relembrou este ocorrido para fazê-la se sentir melhor (TV: Partners in Crime). Ela era uma torcedora de longa data do West Ham United. (TV: Planet of the Ood) A carreira de Donna consistia principalmente em empregos temporários. Ela trabalhou numa biblioteca por um tempo, e por dois anos em uma empresa de vidros-duplos em algum momento antes de Junho de 2007. (TV: The Runaway Bride, The Doctor's Daughter) Ela perdeu a Invasão Sycorax no dia de natal na Terra por causa de uma ressaca, e a invasão dos Cybermen porque estava mergulhando na Espanha. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Como resultado, ela não estava preparada para a existência de alienígenas, quando encontrou um pela primeira vez. Em junho de 2007, Donna teve que escolher entre ser uma secretária em tempo integral para Jival Chowdry ou uma secretária temporária na H.C. Clements, uma empresa de segurança em Londres. Embora ela tenha considerado a primeira opção por insistência de sua mãe, um acidente bloqueou o tráfego no sentido de Jival Chowdry, então ao invés de esperar em um engarrafamento, ela escolheu a posição de temporária na H.C. Clements. Na época, Donna desconhecia que o acidente tivesse sido causado por uma versão futura de si mesma vinda de uma linha do tempo alternativa. (TV: Turn Left) Na Clements, ela se apaixonou por Lance Bennett, e o pressionou a se casar com ela. Ela planejou o casamento, sem saber que Lance colocava em seu café partículas de Huon, a mando da Imperatriz de Racnoss, a quem ele servia secretamente. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Conhecendo o Doctor thumb|Primeiro olhar de Donna no espaço ([[TV: The Runaway Bride)]] No seu casamento, na Véspera de Natal de 2007, enquanto ela estava andando em direção ao altar com seu pai, as partículas Huon reagiram com seu estado emocional e a transportaram para dentro da TARDIS do Doctor. Papais Noéis Robôs impediram o Doctor de levá-la de volta a tempo para o casamento, mas conseguiram chegar para a recepção; quando ela descobriu que sua festa de casamento havia começado sem ela, ficou furiosa. Quando uma árvore de natal robótica disparou explosivos nos convidados do casamento, Donna e o Doctor investigaram a H.C. Clements. As pistas os levaram a uma base secreta abandonada da Torchwood sob o Tâmisa onde Lance e a Imperatriz de Racnoss revelaram seus planos. Donna ficou de coração partido depois de descobrir que Lance esteve brincando com seus sentimentos durante todo o tempo, mas ainda assim lamentou sua morte, depois que a Imperatriz o traiu e o deu de alimento para seus filhos. Donna ajudou o Doctor a derrotar a Imperatriz e o puxou para longe de onde a mesma havia morrido, salvando sua vida. No entanto, ela recusou sua oferta para viajar com o Doctor, assustada com o que ele havia feito e o que poderia fazer(como fazer nevar com a ajuda da TARDIS). (TV: The Runaway Bride) Juntando-se com o Doctor Como resultado de seu encontro com o Doctor, os olhos de Donna foram abertos para o universo, e ela não conseguia mais retomar a sua vida antiga. Também seguindo esse encontro, seu pai, Geoff Noble, morreu, e Wilfred Mott, seu avô por parte de mãe, foi morar com elas. Donna tentou viver sem o Doctor. Ela viajou ao Egito por duas semanas nas férias, buscando emoção. Quando isso falhou, ela começou a investigar eventos inexplicáveis, sabendo que o Doctor sempre estaria onde houvesse problemas, na esperança de encontrá-lo novamente. Ela também levou uma garrafa térmica de café para seu avô enquanto ele observava as estrelas. Em 2009, ela finalmente se encontrou com o Doctor, enquanto ambos investigavam as Indústrias Adipose. thumb|left|Donna descobrindo que o Décimo Doctor estacionou a TARDIS perto de seu carro. ([[TV: Partners in Crime)]]Depois que Donna impediu que o nascimento de Adiposes convertesse, com resultados fatais, o tecido humano em bebês Adipose, ela testemunhou a Marcha dos Adipose e começou a viajar com o Doctor em sua TARDIS. Ao contrário da maioria das companions do Doctor, ela estava bem preparada para uma viagem, por ter trazido várias malas(inclusive uma caixa de chapéus no caso de eles viajarem para o “Planeta dos Chapéus”). Um pouco antes de entrar na TARDIS,enquanto procurava um lugar adequado para esconder as chaves de seu carro, ela se aproximou de uma mulher loira em uma área isolada pela polícia; era Rose Tyler, que havia brevemente retornado do universo paralelo em que estava presa. Uma vez à bordo da TARDIS, Donna pediu para o Doctor voar para onde seu avô estava observando o céu com um telescópio, para lhe acenar dizendo adeus. (TV: Partners in Crime) Viagens com o Doctor thumb|Doctor e donna como Deuses Domésticos ([[TV: The Fires of Pompeii)]]Depois de deixar sua casa, Donna e o Doctor foram para Pompéia no dia em que o vulcão Vesúvio entrou em erupção, em 79 D.C. Ela tentou convencê-lo a impedir que os moradores morressem com a erupção, mas ele contou que seria impossível, declarando que aquilo era um ponto fixo no tempo. Ela e o Doctor foram, em última instância, responsáveis pela erupção; contudo, ela o convenceu a salvar uma família da devastação, que posteriormente adoraram o Doctor e a Donna como Deuses Domésticos. (TV: The Fire of Pompeii) Depois disso, Donna e Doctor viajaram para Ood Sphere em 4126, e descobriram que a Servidão Ood foi causada pela remoção do cérebro externo dos Oods e por o “Terceiro elemento”, o controlador do Ood Brain - um cérebro gigante, localizado no centro do planeta, que controla o cérebro de todos od Oods -, ter sido bloqueado. Quando eles resolveram o problema, o Ood Sigma se referiu a Donna como Doctor-Donna. Nem o Doctor nem a Donna entenderam o significado da declaração no momento. (TV: Planet of the Ood) Em seguida, O Doctor e Donna foram chamados para a Terra, pela ex-companion do Doctor, Martha Jones, que agora trabalhava para a UNIT. Donna foi para casa para visitar sua família. Ela ficou aterrorizada quando seu avô quase morreu com o gás Sezerfine dos Sontarans, emitido pelos ATMOS. Quando a TARDIS foi tomada pelos Sontarans com a Donna à bordo, ela, guiada pelo Doctor, ativou um teleporte sontariano, permitindo seu retorno para a Terra. Ela concordou com seu avô que sua mãe, Sylvia, não deveria saber sobre suas viagens na TARDIS. (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem/The Poison Sky) A TARDIS foi puxada para fora do curso, com Martha Jones dentro, para o planeta Messaline em 6012. Doctor teve seu DNA sintetizado e transformado em uma espécie clone de tamanho completo. Donna apelidou a “filha” desse resultado da sintetização de Jenny o Doctor chamou-a de “generated anomaly”(Anomalia Gerada). Ela testemunhou o fim das hostilidades entre os humanos e os Hath quando o Doctor abriu o dispositivo de terraformação (the Source) no interior do Templo. Donna também assistiu o General Cobb atirar em Jenny acidentalmente, quando ele se recusou a abaixar a arma, e apontou para atirar no Doctor. Jenny se colocou na frente da bala, e isso levou a sua morte aparente. Donna deixou Messaline, junto com Martha e Doctor, acreditando que Jenny havia perecido. (TV: The Doctor’s Daughter) Donna conheceu Agatha Christie em 1926 e matou um Vespiform atirando a Gama de Fogo no fundo de um lago para salvar a vida de Agatha. Durante essa aventura, ela influenciou a criação de Miss Marple e Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente por menciona-los para Christie anos antes de ela te-los criado; embora as memorias de Christie terem sido perdidas, algumas memórias inconscientes permaneceram, o que a permitiu de escrever essas histórias. Donna murmurou afirmando que deveria ter pedido para Agatha assinar um contrato, quando ela teve a chance (para que pudessem dividir os direitos autorais). (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) thumb|left|Doctor e Donna contemplando A Biblioteca. ([[TV: Silence in the Library)]]O Doctor depois recebeu uma mensagem no Papel Psíquico enviada pela Professora River Song. Ela o chamou para A Biblioteca no século 51 para ajudar seu time de arquiologistas representantes da Felman Lux Comporation para investigar o planeta, que havia sido selado séculos antes com a mensagem “4022 salvos. Sem sobrevivêntes”. Contudo, sua mensagem chegou ao Doctor em um ponto em seu fluxo de tempo que ele não tinha idéia de quem ela era. O grupo descobriu que A Biblioteca estava estava isfestada pelo Vashta Nerada. O Doctor teleportou Donna de volta para a TARDIS com uma nave teleportadora, mas ela nunca chegou até lá. (TV: Silence in the Library) A conciência de Donna foi salva no disco rígido do núcleo do planeta por CAL. Dentro do disco rígido, Donna experimentou vários anos de uma vida confusa, casada, e teve dois filhos dentro de um espaço de uma a duas hora do tempo real, graças a memória alternada do Programa de Segurança Doutor Moon. Srta. Evangelista, cujos dados fantasmas tinham sido carregados via Wi-Fi da Biblioteca, adverteu Donna de que aquele mundo não era real. Quando River sacrificou sua vida para resgatar as pessoas “salvas” dentro do disco rígido, Donna assumiu que seu marido “Lee McAvoy” era apenas parte de sua simulação assim como seus filhos. O “Lee” real viu Donna, mas foi teletransportada para longe antes que ele pudesse chamá-la ou alcançá-la, depois de ter recuperado a gagueira que tinha perdido no mundo digital. (TV: Forest of the Dead) Em uma visita ao planeta Shan Shen, Donna foi distraida por uma cartomante, enquanto um Time Beetle pulou em suas costas e mudou sua história. O Time Beetle fez com que Donna nunca teria tomado as decisões que a fez conhecer o Doctor, criando um mundo alternativo. Neste novo mundo, Rose deu para a Donna alternativa uma mensagem para o Doctor, antes da Donna deliberadamente se sacrificar para restaurar a realidade. Sua versão na “linha do tempo normal” mal se lembrava de Rose e de sua mensagem; no entanto, com o alerta do Doctor, ela foi capaz de se lembrar e deu a mensagem para ele:”Bad Wolf”. (TV: Turn Left) Contra os Daleks Donna e Doctor correram para a Terra em 2009, somente para descobrir que ela havia sumido, então foram pedir ajuda à Proclamação da Sombra. Eles rastrearam a Terra, juntamente com outros dezesseis planetas desaparecidos, na Medusa Cascade, onde os planetas tinham sido escondidos, ao serem colocados um segundo fora de sincronia com o resto do universo. Enquanto o Doctor se encontrou com Rose, ele foi atingido por um Dalek e correu para a TARDIS com Rose, Donna e Jack. Como resultado, Doctor começou sua regeneração, mas ele era capaz de usar um pouco da sua energia de regeneração para curar a si mesmo canalizando a energia restante em uma correspondência de bio-receptáculo – sua mão reserva - e parar a regeneração. (TV: The Stolen Earth) thumb|left|Donna tocando a mão do Doctor. ([[TV: Journey's End)]] A TARDIS foi trazida á bordo do Crucible e suas defesas foram baixadas. Donna foi separada do Doctor quando a TARDIS se recusou a deixa-la sair enquanto os outros se rendiam aos Daleks. Ela estendeu sua mão para tocar na mão reserva do Doctor quando a TARDIS estava sendo enviada para o núcleo de Crucible para ser destruída. A energia de regeneração armazenada na mão do Doctor interagiu com Donna, criando um ser que se parecia com o Doctor, mas ele era metade humano e tinha aspectos da personalidade de Donna. Quando Donna tentou usar a Z-Neutrino Biological Inversion Catalyser do Décimo Doctor Metacrise nos Daleks, Davros a eletrocutou. O choque elétrico que ela levou estimulou seu cérebro, despertando o DNA Time Lord, transferido para ela durante a bidireção biológica do Metacrise, e ela recebeu a “melhor parte do Doctor – sua Mente”, tornando-a a “Doctor-Donna” da profecia dos Ood. thumb|A Doctor-Donna “nasce” depois de tocar a mão reserva do Doctor. ([[TV: Journey’s End)]] Ela usou seu recém-descoberto intelecto para desativar a Bomba de Realidade incapacitando o circuito de controle dos Daleks, e ajudou a usar o magnetron para trazer os dezesseis planetas voltarem para seus devidos lugares no universo. O Décimo Doctor Metacrise, cumprindo uma das profecias de Dalek Caan, destruiu os Daleks. Quando o Dalek Supremo destruiu o magnetron, a Terra foi o último planeta que ainda estava na Cascade. Donna ajudou o Doctor e seus companheiros a “rebocar” a Terra para seu lugar adequado na galáxia com a TARDIS. Categoria:Companions Categoria:Companions do Décimo Doctor Categoria:Indivíduos do século 21 Categoria:Supostas Divindades Categoria:Indivíduos biologicamente modificados